Jenova Project I: Sinuous
by Kappa Taicho
Summary: AU Time Travel What would have happened if Sephiroth had never discovered his origins in the library but instead had found out that he had a sister? "Project I: A human infused with Mako, J-cells, and Dragon DNA. Status: MIA. Relations: Project S." While Sephiroth seeks to find her, Inari Minamino, previously known as Project I, is plotting Shinra's destruction. Yaoi.
1. Prologue: Project I

**JENOVA PROJECT I**

SUMMARY: In an Alternative Universe, Sephiroth went to Nibelheim earlier than expected but instead of finding about his origins he discovered he had a sister. How far will he go to find her? And what plans does she have for Shinra?

DISCLAIMER(S): I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM FINAL FANTASY VII NOR ITS AFFILIATES. ONLY INARI & AZRAEL BELONG TO ME.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

_**"As I've gotten older, I find I am able to be nourished more by sorrow and to distinguish it from depression."**_

**~ROBERT BLY~**

* * *

JENOVA PROJECT I: Page 1

**Name:** Inari

**Sex:** Female

**Species/Components:** Human; Dragon; J-cell (Proceed to Page 3 for more information.)

**Experimentation Start Date: **03/01/XXX4

**Responds Positively To:** Blue Lobster (Good for calming Project I); Battling Monsters (Strong Bloodlust);

**Reacts Negatively To:** Being forced to fight; Mako Injections (Unpredictable Moodswings. For more information go to Page 4.)

**Strengths:** Fighting in hand-to-hand combat; Proficient in using Dual Blades; Superb Agility; Conjuring illusions (Proceed with caution in handling Project I. For more in-depth analysis go to Page 5.)

**Weaknesses:** Weak defense; Strategizing; Socializing (Must run more experiments in order to calculate percentage of deficiency.)

* * *

The porcelain hand of the SOLDIER turned the pages almost hesitantly until he reached the last page.

* * *

JENOVA PROJECT I: Page 30

**Status:** MIA (A nearly perfect experiment gone to waste but the data collected from this project will be used to create the perfect being that will lead us to the Promised Land.)

**Relations:** Project S (In-progress)

**Experimentation End Date: **07/14/XX14

* * *

The Silver General glared at the folder as if it had insulted him. How dare _Hojo_ keep this from him! He had a _sister_! An older sister if the date was correct. Someone who wasn't an insane scientist. Someone who wouldn't treat him like an experiment. Someone like him.

He had initially came to Nibelheim to relax from his duties as General but he had wandered into the old Shinra Mansion out of curiosity. It seemed odd that Shinra would leave such a building intact even if the locals did not dare approach it. Once he had entered he felt a sense of familiarity as he browsed around. He holed himself up in the library looking for something. He felt as if something was compelling him to seek it out.

His search was not in vain as his hands tentatively grazed over the folder labeled Project I.

_JENOVA_ Project I

What did his mother have to do with this project?

Could it be that he had real relatives?

Could it be that Hojo may have hid this from him for future leverage against him?

General Sephiroth peered inside the folder.

* * *

Deep in the mountains of Nibelheim, a lone female figure with almond-shaped, purple eyes emerged from the darkness. She had medium-length, fine, curly, blonde hair worn in a classical style. Her skin was dark, and she had gold fur with purple ends on her ears and tail. It was obvious that she had a lithe build under her conspicuous outfit.

A howl from the local wolves stopped her descent. Her pointy ears twitched in anticipation. A khaki cape slapped her in an attempt to garner her attention. The woman sneered in annoyance at the living cloth.

"_What?_"

If the cape had eyes it would have rolled them.

**_She_ is near.**

The _yōko _smirked. She mentally did a victory dance.

She had finally found _her_.

* * *

_**Kuso!**_

Elsewhere, another female turned towards the sky as a chill went down her spine. Something big was going to happen soon. Something dangerous. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad for her.

She lifted her black hood back to its proper place where it would conceal her face which resembled Sephiroths' but it was more precise to say that he resembled her. After all, he was born after her, and for a minute she had felt pity for him. No one should be under Hojo's _care_.

The seasoned and bitter female blader let out a dry chuckle as her tanned hands grazed over her dual katanas, _Percer_ and _Lamia_. To an outsider's perspective she appeared to be human - but to those who interact with her would get the impression that she wasn't human.

"_Inari_ let's go!"

Inari didn't even look back to her companion to respond, but instead she toyed with her dark locks. Unlike regular human females, Inari had an elegant body that was neither too athletic nor too delicate. If anything her movements would be described as nimble - or graceful. She would use either term interchangeably, honestly.

"Calm down Azrael. We waited several years for this. We can wait a few more minutes."

Her companion who was obviously a male sighed. "Can you really blame me? Just thinking about the others makes me feel guilty about leaving them behind."

Azrael was so sentimental. Then again Inari herself wasn't exactly the most sympathetic person around. She couldn't relate to him at all. She shook her head. Her thoughts were straying again. It's about time they set the plan in motion. She would make sure Shinra would pay and Hojo - _Oh!_ She was going to take her sweet time with him. She sneered.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

**~o0o~**

**Kappa Taicho: And that's the end of the prologue. Please favorite and/or review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Time Travel

**JENOVA PROJECT I**

SUMMARY: In an Alternative Universe, Sephiroth went to Nibelheim earlier than expected but instead of finding about his origins he discovered he had a sister. How far will he go to find her? And what plans does she have for Shinra?

DISCLAIMER(S): I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM FINAL FANTASY VII NOR ITS AFFILIATES. ONLY INARI & AZRAEL BELONG TO ME.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Feelings of love are just a temporary lapse in judgment. Like some kind of mental illness."  
**_~HARUHI SUZUMIYA~_**

* * *

"Once confined to fantasy and science fiction, time travel is now simply an engineering problem..."

Inari switched off the television with a growl. She grimaced. "Time travel...so many things can go wrong with that."

Azrael hummed, "You believe in things like that?" Inari shrugged. She believed in many things, but was it really possible?

The feminine boy continued, "I heard once from this book...that if we could manipulate negative energy we could create a gateway to the past."

"You would require vast quantities of negative energy to do that," she pointed out. "Only a god or some other higher entity could do that, and even then they would have to be able to be able to control negative energy which is, afterall, dangerous as the Flames of Night."

"There's also the issue of facing the deep paradoxes of interfering with the scheme of causality that has led to our own time and ourselves. If anyone could time travel at the turn of a dial, history would cease to exist."

"One wrong step and— Poof! It's the apocalypse, right?" Azrael motioned an explosion with his hands.

"Yes but this is all theoretical. We wouldn't truly know what would happen."

Azrael pulled a book from his satchel and paused. "What about parallel universes?"

Inari groaned.

* * *

Somewhere in a desolate inn of Nibelheim, awoke a scrawny blond infantryman. He shuffled the blankets off his person, and he glanced at his outfit in confusion. Why was he wearing a Shinra military uniform? He looked at his surroundings. What he saw made him gasp. Zack? But that's impossible! He saw him die. He was gunned down. He was so distracted in his thoughts that he didn't see the aforementioned person awake from his slumber.

"Spiky! Is it morning already?" The First Class Soldier stretched around until he fell into doing his squats.

Cloud looked as if he had been hit by a Confuse.

"Spike?"

"Zack...? Is that really you?"

Zack glanced worriedly at him. "Yeah. You okay Spike?" Had it been anyone else saying that nickname Cloud would have shot them a mean glare, but it was Zack. The one who had saved him. The_ real_ hero.

"I must be dreaming," the blond swordsman muttered. Dreaming about the past, a time before everything went wrong. The younger looking Zack strode up to him, and embraced him. He didn't understand why but he felt the need to comfort the little Chocobo.

"Everything is going to be alright. Okay, Cloud?"

* * *

A few days later, the Silver General Sephiroth was declared MIA during a mission to a backwater town. The timeline had been altered. A new WEAPON had been created, and the hero had been sent back to the past. The Planet prayed it had made the right choice.

* * *

**~o0o~**

**Kappa Taicho: Please favorite and/or review.**


End file.
